Police takers
Plot * Opie and Peter and Foaud and Chris and Brian and Cleveland and Glen and Bob and Fernando and Lexia make rules and decisions in the houee the most hard thing they did while Opie searches the room. Opie drives to Jack's car at the Motor building and then Opie drives in while 2 police officers Shawn and Christopher Latin are talking to drive in. In the motor building Opie finds Jack's car to know where He found Jack and then he loads the drug ecstasty in the car and then the police take him under custody while the SWAT and the FBI and the CIA and the military are watching and then Opie escapes out. Opie drives to the Abandoned mall with Cleveland and Glen on the ride to the abandoned mall to know what's there. * Opie and Glen and Cleveland go to the empty parking lot and then they find the building with the abandoned mall sign on it and then they enter the mall. In the abandoned mall building Opie and Glen and Cleveland search the missing files and the handwork and then they take it and then he gives it to Glen Quagmire a bad guy in the world and then he drops it. During a mall shootout Opie and Quagmire and Glen take cover and then they have the Triads and the Rifa's and the Rip Nang Thugs and the Street Families arrive and then Opie kills the first group. During a shootout wih the second group Opie has a second group of triads and then he kills them and the Russian mafia's arrive and then Opie kills them. * During a firefight with the final group Opie has a group of Balla's and the Vagos and then Opie kills them and then Opie and Cleveland and Glen leaves the area. Opie takes his cellphone out and calls Fernando on his phone to know how things are going and everything. During a Russian mafia chase a Russian mafia enforcer named David South gets out a weapon and then he escapes on a bike and then Opie and Cleveland and Quagmire leave the mall and then they get in the car. Opie and Cleveland and Quagmire follows a Russian mafia enforcer named David South to a highway and then he is on a freeway and then he stops at the Mulholland intersection and then Opie kills David South and then takes his phone and then gets a call from Fernando. * During a drive Opie and Cleveland and Glen drives to a conference building and then they drive there and stop there. During a gang hideout Opie and Glen and Cleveland follows Fernando and his triads and then Opie kills his triads and then takes there weapons where he killed them. Opie follows Fernando to Lexia on a catch-up to know where Lexia is found with Jack Ferara and Bob. Opie and Glen and Cleveland and Fernando has found Bob and Lexia and Jack and then Jack has a talk to know what Opie is agreeing and saying for anything he says to know that the job is completed after the mall shootout. Cast * Opie as Julian Glover * Peter Griffin as Seth MacFarlane * Foaud as Seth Rogen * Chris Griffin as Seth Green * Brian Griffin as Seth MacFarlane * Glen Quagmire as Seth MacFarlane * Cleveland Brown as Mike Henry * Fernando Martins as Morgan Freeman * Lexia Martins as Lorraine Bracco * Jack Ferara as Frank Grillo * David South as Josh Gaad